<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Trapped With You Forever by mandapandabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974725">To Be Trapped With You Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug'>mandapandabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling in love while fighting, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, No barriers between us, seals master Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka and Genma have been training together for months now. Somehow today is different. Today Genma didn't feel bad being trapped by Iruka's fuinjutsu at all. In fact he felt elated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Trapped With You Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/gifts">seekingsquake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK this is part of a Challenge instigated by the great  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla">MagnusTesla</a> to write a dabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!<br/>This is for Iruka Week Day 4 Prompt: Fūinjutsu<br/>Had to write a little something for Iruka/Genma! And I knew just who to gift it to! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake">Seekingsquake!! &lt;3</a><br/>It isn't amazing, and I'm sorry friend, but I tried to make this one more of a story than a snippet, but attempts were made! haha. Enjoy anyway!<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Barrier Seal dissipated, but the men didn’t break their eye contact. Genma normally looked so calm and collected, even in the midst of their most intense sparring sessions, but now Iruka looked into eyes wide with shock. He must have misheard.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you.” Genma repeated, already schooling his expression. </p><p>“Why? When?”</p><p>Genma couldn’t help but smile at Iruka’s tilted head. “Since that seal.”</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>“You stopped me dead in my tracks, but it wasn’t due to your seal.”</p><p>Iruka blushed. Genma leaned in and Iruka met him in the middle. They broke another barrier that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>